Production planning may involve, for example, efficient planning of production processes in such a manner so as to optimize (or at least improve) output or profit, and/or best meet the company's objectives or customer demand. For example, production planning may include the efficient planning, allocation and/or scheduling of various resources, materials and operations or processes. A result of production planning may, for example, include a set of production orders that are designed to best meet customer demand while respecting raw material availability and other limitations on production.